everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper Raiden
Jasper Rai is a 2016-introduced and all-around character and the daughter of the Raiju from Japanese Mythology. Originally from Monster High, Jasper transferred to Ever After High for unknown reasons she doesn't want to explain. She is a part of the Mythology Program alongside her best friend Garrett Blackburn, the son of the Phoenix. In the destiny conflict, she is on Roybel side, as she both wants to follow her destiny as the next Raiju, but also wants to decide her own destiny. Character Personality Due to her appearance, Jasper was treated differently because of looking more Normie than Monster. Because of that, Jasper kept to herself, pretty much refusing to talk to others. She only talked, or voiced her thoughts to her pet wolf and dragon, Storm and Black Beauty. When anyone would try to talk to her, Jasper would run away or use her lightning powers to zap into into any electrical conduits and get away. She only got over the fear when she moved to out of the World of Monsters and to Ever After and became part of the Mythology Program with her best friend, Garrett Blackburn. Jasper was sitting the dragon stables when one of her classmates' dog, found his way towards her. Before she could get away, the girl talked to Jasper saying she only wanted to say hi. With Legend's help, Jasper finally spoke a word to the girl, her name. With Fay's help, Jasper met Fay's roommate, Destiny Claus, and was finally able to talk to her own roommate, Dreamy Charming. She is still a bit scared talking to people other than Fay, Destiny and Dreamy, but her friends promised to help her out. The only friend she was able to make on her own back in Monster High was Garrett, the son of the Phoenix, who is her very best friend. She only spoke to him because Garrett worked with her father during the summer. Jasper tried to avoid him when he worked, which worked for a bit. It ended when the two had to work together and tame an out of control dragon before he left the Ranch and went into town. Garrett is the only one to know and see Jasper being her true self. Jasper is terrified in telling her new friends that truth about her, that she's a monster. She isn't sure if she wants to even tell them, afraid that they'll leave her and tease her for lying to them. While Jasper seems shy on the outside, there are times when she can't stand someone. When that happens, Jasper usually sighs and debates with herself in giving the person a shock. Most times it's Heather von Olympus who she wants to shock. Jasper usually doesn't shock anyone but if someone annoys her too much she will threaten the person and that usually scares them off. Unlike most girls who take a tremendous amount of time in getting ready, Jasper doesn't take very long. She has three things in mind when getting ready: must have black and dark purple, and her pendant. She never goes anywhere without her pendant, which was given to her by her father when she was a baby. Appearance Jasper is a petite girl with tan skin, stormy gray eyes, and beyond the shoulder-length black hair with platinum blonde streaks. She is normally seen in the colors dark purple-black, lightning blue, and grey. She is always seen with a dragon pendant around her neck and usually adds dragon designs plus scales, due to her love for dragons. Interests and Hobbies Dragon Games Jasper is a fan of the Dragon Games. She knew about it even before coming to Ever After, most likely due to her love for dragons. Dragon caring Both an interest and hobby, Jasper enjoys taking care of her dragons and the dragons at Rai Stables. When not attending classes, she is almost always seen in the Dragon Stables either tending to Legend or Black Beauty or training with Black Beauty. Myths How they go : Main: Raiju How Jasper Fits into It As the child of the Raiju, Jasper is set to follow her father in his path. Viewpoint on Destiny Jasper has no problem being the next Raiju. But while she wants to follow her father, she also wants to find her own destiny. Abilities Powers * Electrokinesis: As the daughter of the Raiju, Jasper was born with the power to control lightning/electricity. However, Jasper has little control over her powers, but is working every day to get better. ** Electricity generation: Jasper is able to generate electricity out of nothing, however, this ability is out of her control as she is naturally produces electricity. The only way she controls this is with her pendant that she is always seen wearing. The pendant has some sort of lock on it that controls how much electricity Jasper can let out at once. Because her powers are out of control, she usually will have her partner do the experiments in Alchemy to avoid making an explosion should her lightning touch something. ** Electricity Immunity: Jasper is immune to electricity. If she were to be struck by lightning, she wouldn't feel it. All she would probably feel is a power surge. Jasper will normally stay inside during a lightning storm. While she's never been struck by lightning, she doesn't want to find out what could happen due to her out of control powers. ** Electric conductivity: Jasper's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electricity Teleportation: Jasper is able to travel through electrical conduits/lightning. She mainly uses this to make a quick get away from people to avoid talking or even making eye contact with them. * Enhanced senses: Since her father is a wolf, Jasper has enhances senses, and endurance. She is able to go head-to-toe with Cerise when both are running at full speed. * Multilingual: Because Jasper was born in the Japan version of the Monster World, Jasper is able to speak and write in Japanese. Japanese is also the main language she and her father speak when together. * Form change (possibly): Since her father is able to change from Human to Raiju/Electric Wolf, Jasper has the possible power to do the same. * Understanding canines: To a degree Jasper is able to understand canines, mostly due to the fact that her father is usually seen in his lightning wolf form. * Understanding dragons: Because of her work with dragons, Jasper has learned to understand them to a degree. She can't fully understand what the growls and roars are, but she's able to take in their facial expressions and learn from those. Skillset * Extensive knowledge on dragons: Having grown up around dragons due to her father's work, Jasper has excellent knowledge on dragons including types and their favorite food. * Dragon caring and training: Since she was young, Jasper has learned how to care and raise dragons. She is very adept in riding them as well (she's much better than Daring Charming). Relationships Family Father - Raiden Rai Jasper's father, the Raiju, also known as Raiden Rai, in the Monster World and later Ever After World. Since Jasper's father is the one that raised her (with her knowing nothing about her mother), she is a complete "Daddy's Girl", but isn't spoiled. Jasper was taught to work for what she wants, never to have anything handed to her. Every once in a while, Jasper will ask about her mother, but her father never gives her a straight answer. Jasper's father tends to call Jasper, his "Little Lightning". Future Children Almost two years after graduating Ever After High, Jasper became pregnant with Snow's daughter, Serena, and out of fear Jasper fled Ever After and retreated to her home world. After a year of no luck, her friends end up getting help from Garrett (who was the only person Jasper told about leaving) and get information from him, resulting in Jasper's friends chasing her through Monster World. Eventually, Jasper reveal told them and revealed Serena to Snow. A few months later, Snow asks Jasper to marry him-to which she says yes. That same year, Jasper gives birth to identical twin boys, Soren and Nick and five years later, she has their final child, a little girl named Dove. Friends Garrett Blackburn Garrett is Jasper's Best Friend Forever After. At first, Jasper didn't want to try to talk to him due the many amount of teasing she was getting from school anyway. However, they ended up talking more than just the normal "Hi" and "Bye" when one of the Dragons at her father's Ranch went out of control, and they had to team up to stop it from going into the city. A while after that, Jasper slowly opened to Garrett (he never rushed her) and within the next year, the two were best friends and Garrett defended her from the bullies at school. Like her, Garrett is another monster transfer, plus, they knew each other back in the World of Monsters. She finds him funny, and understands how he feels being in a world of Fairy Tales when he's a monster. She cares for him, like a brother would, not romantically. He was the only other person she would actually talk to, besides her father. Garrett constantly tries to get Jasper to tell her friends the truth about her being a monster, but always with no luck. Leah Nemean Jasper's roommate Leah was the first one to learn of Jasper's secret on being a monster. But to Jasper's shock Leah wasn't much shocked since Leah as well was a monster. Because of that secret, the two got along better. Destiny Claus Originally meeting through Fay, Jasper became good friends with Destiny - despite her rather upbeat and bubbly personality (which often got Jasper a little nervous around her). Their relationship grows more when Jasper goes with Destiny to the North Pole for Christmas, where she meets Destiny's family, including her twin brother (who later becomes a love interest to Jasper), Snow. Upon Jasper's marriage to Destiny's twin brother, Snow, the two become sister-in-laws and much closer. While they don't live in the same area (Jasper and Snow living at her father's ranch due to the perfect climate for the dragons she raises and cares), they do spend Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter together every year. Destiny also tends to spoil her nieces and nephews, much to Jasper's dismay - but still loves Destiny. With her marriage to Snow, Jasper becomes the maternal aunt to Destiny and Anne's children, Belle and Reiner. Dreamy Charming Dreamy, or as Jasper calls her "Yume" (which is Dream in Japanese), since her accent sometimes makes it hard for her to say Dreamy's name. Dreamy is a new friend of Jasper's at Ever After. The two girls originally met when Fay needed help catching her puppy Baldoin, who had run off. Later, Jasper gifts Dreamy with her first pet: one of Storm's offspring, a female wolf named "Mulberry”. Dreamy ended up finding out Jasper's secret by complete accident when she heard Jasper and Garrett talking. Fay Fairer Fay is another one of Jasper's new found friends. Originally meeting when Fay's puppy Baldoin had run off, Fay had asked Dreamy for some help and the two girls had met Jasper when Baldoin ended up at the stables, specifically Jasper. It took a while for Jasper to even talk them besides saying a small hello, even after Fay introduced herself to Jasper. Jasper is grateful for Fay as she doesn't push her to talk about herself. During Parent's Day, she met Fay's parents, and she was little scared by Fay's mother, considering she is a Queen, and was being complained by the Queen, about not bowing when she came near Fay. Luckily, she had Fay to back her up. Nefertari Zahra The daughter of Rhodopis, Nefertari, is another friend or more so acquaintance to Jasper. She and Nefertari met as they had the same Grimmnastics class and during one time had to pair up. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay The daughter of Aramis d’Herblay from The Three Musketeers, Scarlet,'' is Destiny Claus' girlfriend and she and Jasper are on good terms. Jasper has no problem with Destiny and Scarlet going out and is happy to see both happy. Romantic Interests Blake Von Dark Completely unknown to her, the son of Von Rothbart, Blake, harbors a crush on Jasper. Sadly, she only sees him as a friend. Snow Claus Snow is Jasper's love interest and crush. Jasper originally met Snow when he first came to Ever After High. Destiny was giving Snow a tour of Ever After High and they had stopped at the stables having heard that Jasper was currently there doing training with Legend. Upon meeting, Jasper found Snow cute and funny–especially when he turned red and flustered. Snow was even shocked and amazed to learn about Jasper's lightning abilities and found them cool. Throughout the school year, the crush continued. It isn't until the following year, and after ''Parent's Day do they take the next step. Shortly after Parent's Day, and with a blessing from Jasper's father, and a push from Scarlet and Destiny, Snow finally got the courage to ask Jasper out on a date. Jasper was actually waiting for Snow to make the first move as she was very nervous. The date went without a problem and the two went on a few more dates before Snow asks Jasper to be his girlfriend. Jasper was very happy and was happy to find someone who did not treat her like a monster, but a normal being. They end up marrying two years after graduating (after Snow and her friends chase Jasper through Monster World after she had fled for unknown reasons to him, only to learn that she was pregnant with their daughter, Serena), and Snow moves in with Jasper on her father's ranch. Together, they have four children, Serena, twins Soren and Nick, and little Dove. Pets Jasper has a pet male wolf that is stormy gray in color and named Storm. Storm is very protective over Jasper, and actually doesn't like to leave her alone. When near Jasper and it's just the two of them, Storm acts like a big playful puppy. Storm is very tame and actually will only obey Jasper’s orders. He doesn't like it Jasper is away from him and will go after her, but during the times at Ever After, he will obey and remain in her room. At home, Jasper owns a lot of dragons, but her main one is a male black dragon named Black Beauty, who has the ability to change his size. It is unknown how he has the ability, but it could be possible that he was the sibling of Raven Queen's Nevermore, but it is only a rumor. When her friends visit her at her home, due to her not being in school for over a week, Jasper gives them each their own dragon. Fay gets a female dragon that can breathe water named Marée. Destiny gets a female that can breathe ice, who she names Northelyn. Later, Jasper gives Snow a dragon, who he names Polstjärnan (meaning "North Star"), who can also breath ice. Outfits Class Schedule Trivia * Her birthday is on October 15th. * Jasper's main colors are: black, dark/light gray, and electric blue * Jasper was born with long hair, around her before teenager years, she cut it short. She regularly trims it to avoid it getting longer and getting in the way when she works with the dragons. * Jasper is three inches taller than Destiny, but two inches taller than Dreamy. She is around the same height as Fay. * Jasper speaks with a Japanese accent, but it's not very noticeable. * Jasper speaks Japanese when talking to her father and/or writing letters. They do this so people cannot really understand and keeps her father's and hers identity as monsters a secret. * Jasper is a male name, meaning "treasurer". * Jasper's Dragon Games outfit was inspired by the Evil Queen's Dragon Games attire. * If Jasper were to have a Pokémon Team, it would consist of: ** Manectric, Manectric and Electrike may be based on a maned wolf pup and a yōkai of Japanese lore, the 雷獣 Raijū. ** Jolteon, inspired by the Raiju. ** Luxray, to go with her lightning powers. ** Talonflame, represent her best friend, Garrett, son of the Phoenix (Closest thing to a Phoenix without using a Legendary Pokémon) ** Alolan Ninetales, to represent her crush Snow Claus, son of Santa Claus. ** Lycanroc, midday form, to represent her pet wolf, Storm. * Jasper shares Mythology, Alchemy and Ancient Arts with Royal Mythos leader Heather von Olympus. ** Jasper finds Heather very hard to deal with. Quotes Stories Written by me # Meeting Jasper Rewritten # A New Year (also known as "Snow Meeting and Falling for Jasper") # Going to Jasper's Home # Parent's Day # Unexpected Changes # Snow's Gift Written by others * Discorded Feelings by WiseUnicorn Gallery Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Jasper Rai-No BG.png Jasper's Pokemon Team.png|Jasper's Trainer card Base by Zephyros-Phoenix of deviantart Link: http://fav.me/daa0lfm Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper's Legacy Day/Mythos Dance outfit? Jasper Rai Legacy Day No BG.png Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Rebels Category:Royals Category:Characters